


seen

by rycnbergara



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: F/M, M/M, Try Guys, adorable!ryan, buzzfeed unsolved - Freeform, gay crisis!shane, pining!zach, shane and ryan, shyan, skeptic believer, stubborn!eugene, zach and eugene, zagene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rycnbergara/pseuds/rycnbergara
Summary: the messages of the buzzfeed employees.





	1. Chapter 1

**_habersbasher created this chat with you and nine others. say hello!_ **

 

**_you:_ ** _ayyyyyy_

****

**_shaniac:_ ** _oh hey keith n ryan_

****

**_shaniac:_ ** _idk what this is but ok_

****

**_nedemptymer:_ ** _is this like,, a work chat or_

****

**_euscream:_ ** _I hope the fuck not that would make it boring_

**_candykorn:_ ** _shit u right_

**_thatshortone:_ ** _don’t we see each other enough god_

**_mashley:_ ** _nice user quinta_

**_thatshortone:_ ** _living up to my branding girl_

**_you:_ ** _oh wait ariel and becky are here also_

**_euscream:_ ** _oh does that mean we have to be respectable?_

**_euscream:_ ** _ahem_

**_euscream:_ ** _I am Eugene I love dressing fancy and staying sober_

**_fulmermaid:_ ** _eugene shut the fuck up I know who you really are_

**_euscream:_ ** _fuck_

 

 


	2. permanent boner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shane has a question, quinta is sick of their shit

**_totally not boring work chat (3.22AM)_ **

****

**_shaniac:_ ** _guys what happens if u break ur dick_

**_you:_ ** _do they?? bandage it?? do they keep it in one position so u can’t injure it worse?_

**_euscream:_ ** _FUCK DO YOU HAVE A PERMANENT BONER???_

**_shaniac:_ ** _RIGHT???? HOW TF DOES IT WORK_

**_thatshortone:_ ** _can u guys just go to sleep holy fuckin shit_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhhh here ya go
> 
> tumblr: bergaraspopcorn
> 
> twitter: bergaraspopcorn
> 
> wattpad: siiverscamander


	3. i dont want a lot for christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ryan YES

**_you:_ ** _okay so the costumes were great n all_

**_you:_ ** _(especially eugene’s)_

**_euscream:_ ** _yasssss I win bitches rita repulsa beats all ur shitty jewish werewolves n zombies n ur dog as chewbacca_

**_candykorn:_ ** _hey fuck u_

**_habersbasher:_ ** _hey fuck u_

**_nedemptymer:_ ** _heY FUCK U_

**_you:_ ** _ANYWAY_

**_you:_ ** _what im trying to say is_

**_you:_ ** _it has begun_

**_shaniac:_ ** _wait ryan_

**_mashley:_ ** _ryan_ _no_

**_ryantits has sent a photo to totally not boring work chat!_ **

****

**_candykorn:_ ** _M A R I A H_

**_euscream:_ ** _Y E S S S_

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT HIT ME WITH "ITS THE SECOND OF NOVEMBER" YES I KNOW DONT TELL ME HOW TO LIVE love u guys


	4. worth it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the foodies are h e r e

_y **ou:** alright this is nice n all but we’re missing three very important fckn people_

**_ryantits added fuckyestruffle, punmaster, and seriouslyguysonefuckingbite to totally not boring work chat._ **

****

**_fuckyestruffle:_ ** _oh sup guys_

**_shaniac:_ ** _oh look it’s the embodiment of sunshine himself_

**_shaniac:_ ** _sup, steven_

**_fulmermaid:_ ** _am I the only one who’s noticed and is dying at adam’s user?_

**_mashly:_ ** _fucc_

**_thatshortone:_ ** _adam damn the salt is real,, im proud_

**_euscream:_ ** _GUYS_

**_euscream:_ ** _QUINTA’S PROUD_

**_euscream:_ ** _THIS IS NOT A DRILL_

**_mashly:_ ** _fuCC_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen its been months. ik that,,, but this isn't a last minute "fucc i forgot steven adam and andrew" don't worry im not that disorganised ;))))))

**Author's Note:**

> idkkkkk lemme know if u like this I'll continue if ya want
> 
> (tried to make this clear but "you" is Ryan its kinda in his POV I guess)


End file.
